<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Damned Fertility Goddess by fandom_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081334">God Damned Fertility Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash/pseuds/fandom_trash'>fandom_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Whump, Emotional Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Season/Series 05, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash/pseuds/fandom_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 5 (around S05xE05), after going their separate ways for a while, Sam and Dean have finally reconnected. Dean wants to get back into hunting again with Sam before diving into the heart of the apocalypse head first. </p><p>They thought that their first case back as a team again would be simple, but nothing is ever “simple” for the Winchesters. </p><p>After running into a Fertility Goddess, Sam and Dean have to deal with the messy aftermath of their “simple” case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by this: https://ifyouweremine.livejournal.com/83678.html (number 1, read that before reading this) </p><p>Because after I read it I couldn't get it out of my head. I changed it up a bit, making it that the quote happens before this fic begins and then they shortly after find and kill the fertility goddess, but nothing happens. Because I’m mean and nothing is ever really easy for the boys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean aimed to throw his pregnancy test at Sam, but in his flustered state, he had missed. He huffed and sulked his head into his hands. Dean couldn’t take Sam’s petulance; he was too sore and nauseous. Too damn nauseous in fact that he felt the room around him tighten. His face broke into beads of sweat as a wave of nausea forced him to gag and swallow thickly. He got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. </p><p>Sam winced at the sound of Dean wrenching violently, “I’ll look into the lore.” He mumbled. </p><p>--</p><p>The night was still as the Impala cruised down the wide-open road, with Stealers Wheel, ‘Stuck in the Middle With You’ playing softly over the radio. Dean looked awful, his face was pale and drawled with tiredness. His grip was tight on the wheel. Sam looked equally as deflated, with a busted lip and a bruise above his cheek. </p><p>“So much for putting the training wheels back on.” Sam huffed a laugh and looked to Dean. He shot him a sour look, before turning his gaze back to the road. </p><p>“Yeah, ganking a fertility goddess wasn’t exactly how I thought this job would go,” Dean quipped, “but I got to kill the bitch and whatever she did is now undid.” Dean added with a cocky smirk. But Sam furrowed his brow. </p><p>“We can’t be too sure Dean; we should probably stay local until we know you are in the clear.” </p><p>While Sam spoke, Dean couldn’t focus on his words. The world around him tightened, it became hot and suffocating. He was nauseous. A hot pit of bile started to rise in his throat, which he swallowed thickly back. He took deep breaths, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Sam hadn’t taken notice, he just continued lecturing Dean about meaningless crap that he would have tuned out anyway. Dean tried to fend off his nausea until It all became too much. </p><p>Dean quickly pulled over Baby, startling Sam.  </p><p>“Dean? You alright?” Sam cautioned and watched the colour once again drain from Dean’s face. He didn’t even bother turning off the car, he pulled her into park and opened the door. </p><p>Sam winced as he heard the burger Dean had grabbed on the way, make its second appearance. After a few moments, Dean sighed and breathed in deeply. His head in his hands, he tried to focus on his whether or not he needed to go for round 2. </p><p>Sam’s mouth opened and closed for several moments as he considered what he was going to say. Dean didn’t look well, “I don’t think killing the goddess is how we reverse the-uh- curse.” </p><p>Dean sat up with a groan and looked to Sam with desperation, “You’re kidding me right?” </p><p>--</p><p>The next morning, they were on the move again. Sam had suggested after Dean's little incident that they should stop at a local motel for at least a few hours before heading back to the town they spotted the fertility goddess. After their 4 hours of sleep, the two were off on the road to Colorado in search of a lead to help out Dean. </p><p>Dean drove Baby down the long open road. His mind drawled with tiredness, and a headache had started to cluster behind his eyes. Sam had offered to drive, after Dean’s track record, but the ever-stubborn older Winchester refused. Sam didn’t have the mental energy to argue, so he opted to stay quiet and continued reading lore. </p><p>“So, the fertility goddess - or fertility deity - we had a run-in with yesterday seems to be the goddess Chīmalmā. She was the Aztec goddess of life, death, fertility and rebirth. - ” </p><p>“Yeah and we killed her. If we killed her, how am I still -” Dean interjected sharply, yet he couldn’t form that word on his tongue. It sounded strange. Saying it out loud made the crazy situation real. </p><p>“Yeah, it says in the lore that killing or damaging her physical form does nothing.” Sam replied noncommittedly as he read the information on his laptop, Dean’s heart sunk a little in his chest, “As a fertility deity her power is fuelled by totems and altars-” </p><p>“So, like cursed objects?” Dean perked up. </p><p>Sam nodded, “Yeah, pretty much except-“ </p><p>“So, we torch her hoodoo crap and reverse this-“ Dean quickly interrupted and gestured to his stomach. Sam flashed a sympathetic smile toward Dean, but he was too focused on the road. </p><p>“I wish it was that easy Dean,” Sam sighed which prompted Dean to slouch against the wheel, “Because Chīmalmā is such an old deity, she could have multiple totems or altars. To reverse your… curse, Dean we’d have to find all of them and destroy them. We can try and get them all but I just don’t know if we have enough time before you-”  </p><p>“Yep got it.” Dean exclaimed quickly, looking out to the road,  “We’re running against the clock. So, we need to find another way.” </p><p>Sam looked wearily at his brother. Dean seemed awkward and uncomfortable. He squirmed in the driver’s seat of the impala, constantly shifting his weight and mumbling under his breath. One hand was on the wheel, while the other massaged his temple. His face was still pale and clammy. He looked terrible. </p><p>Dean coughed awkwardly and sighed. “We’ve still got 5 hours until we get to Colorado and it’s getting late.” Dean started, stifling a yawn, “So I say we find the nearest motel and stop there for the night, figure out what we can do and head out again.”  </p><p>"Dean, we can't keep stopping or lose anymore time," Sam started to ramble urgently, "and besides, I think I found an altar in Colorado-"</p><p>"Shut it Sammy. My car, my rules. It's getting late, i'm cramped in this car, we've been driving for a while. Lets stop for the night, I'm tired and wanna lay down."   </p><p>Sam nodded at that and looked down to his watch to see that it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. He struggled to contain a smile. Dean never suggested sleep over driving. He guessed being pregnant had something to do with that. </p><p>--</p><p>Dean’s stomach churned unhappily, stirring him awake. He yawned and sluggishly got up from his bed. In his tired state, Dean didn’t notice his shirt ride up slightly. He did however notice a dull ache that had started forming in his lower back, he grimaced but continued to the bathroom. Resting his elbows on the sink, Dean sighed deeply and splashed his face with cool water. The unhappy churn of his stomach subsided and in its place, the urgent need to pee. Still half asleep he trudged to the toilet. </p><p>After peeing, Dean walked past the mirror above the sink. And saw it. </p><p>“Sam!” Dean yelled. A beat followed and he could hear Sam stir awake and run quickly to the door of the bathroom. His jaw slacked and eyes widened at the sight of Dean’s form. He had…grown. His stomach had a small defined curve. It wasn’t a large change, it could pass as a bloat or overindulgence, but it was still there. </p><p>Dean gave Sam a worried look, “Son of a bitch.” He whimpered. </p><p>“Yeah -uh- we really gotta fix this.” Sam raked a panicked hand through his hair. </p><p>--</p><p>It was 3 in the morning. Sam sat at the desk in the motel room in his sloppily put-on clothes as he stifled a yawn. Dean was massaging his back and wincing as he waited for the kettle to boil. Cheap ready-made coffee was sitting in the mug in front of him. </p><p>Sam yawned and looked to his computer, “Okay so, usually fertility magic for a woman lasts the normal 8-9 months.” His voice sleep thick. </p><p>Dean nodded absentmindedly as he grabbed the cup of coffee he had just made. Sam stopped reading and looked up, his tired eyes narrowing on the cup in Dean’s hand. </p><p>“Hey, gimme that.” Sam sterned, and reached out a hand. This caused Dean to throw him a scolding glare and pull away. </p><p>“Bite me.” Dean grumbled and brought the cup to his lips. Sam quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Dean’s bloated midsection. Dean quickly shook his head, “No - Sam -,” He stammered, “don’t you dare pull that “not in your condition” crap-“ </p><p>“Dean you’re -uh- you know.” Sam stuttered waving towards Dean’s newly swollen stomach, holding back a smirk. Dean could feel his cheeks warm and anger boiled inside him, “So, you shouldn’t be drinking coffee. It’s bad for the-“ </p><p>“Okay, okay you’ve convinced me.” Dean huffed and surrendered his coffee. “It wouldn’t taste good anyway, everything tastes funky to me right now.” Dean sat down heavily at the table, grimacing at the new pressure that tightened in his back. Sam proudly took a sip and hummed in contentment. Dean sighed and prompted his brother to continue drawling on about the lore. </p><p>“It says here that fertility goddess’ don’t usually preform fertility magic on men,” Dean hummed tiredly in agreement, “but if they do, the -uh- pregnancy…is accelerated, it only lasts 2 weeks.” Sam hesitated with that last part. </p><p>Dean looked up at Sam wide eyed, “You’re kidding me right?” Sam just nodded his head mutely. Dean rubbed his face with his hands, “Come on!” He slammed his fist down onto the table. </p><p>“Hey, it’s only been 4 days. We’ve still got 10 more to go.” Sam offered, weakly. </p><p>“And then what Sammy? What if we can’t find a Plan B –“ Sam held back a smile, “Don’t!- What happens when the –“ Dean’s anger suddenly boiled into hot tears that clung to his eyes. “Oh god Sammy, what if I die? What happens when this – when it happens.”  </p><p>“Hey, hey,” Sam chuckled lightly, surprised at the sudden outburst from Dean, “It’s going to be fine. I’ll call Bobby and we will figure something out soon and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sam offered a supportive smile. Dean nodded. </p><p>“Sorry about that – I just,” Dean started, “this is all a little much right? Sure, we fight monsters all day, every day and I have literally been to Hell and back, but this feels different Sammy.” Sam nodded. Dean’s stomach then growled loudly. The two brothers looked to each other. </p><p>“God, I’m starving.”  </p><p>“Dean it’s 3am.” </p><p>“And?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Dean had his “snack” – two large cheesy burgers - he had fallen soundly asleep. Sam smiled down at his older brother, sprawled out on his bed. The swell of Dean’s stomach lifted his undershirt slightly. His button up however, carefully covered it – at the rate he was growing, he wouldn’t be able to hide it for long. Sam then turned to his phone. </p><p>It rung twice before a low grumble answered the phone, “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey Bobby-“</p><p>“Sam?” Bobby started with a yawn, “ This better be good boy, if you’re waking me up at 5am.” He gravelled, his voice thick with sleep. Sam scoffed with a smile; he hadn’t looked at the time.  </p><p>“Yeah, it’s Dean-” Sam cautioned.</p><p>“Is he alright?” Bobby’s tone had an air of concern, more so than usual. </p><p>“Yeah – well, no actually he’s -uh-“ Sam stuttered through finding the way to say it, “We stumbled into a fertility goddess a couple days ago and -uh-“</p><p>Sam could hear Bobby facepalm, “Sam?-“</p><p>“He’s pregnant.” Sam blurted out quickly, interrupting the older hunter. </p><p>“HE'S WHAT?!” Bobby yelled down the phone line. Sam winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. When he put his phone back to his ear, Bobby had lowered his voice, “You bunch of idjits! What do ya mean Dean’s pregnant?!” </p><p>“Yeah, things -uh- sort of happened,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “and we need you to do some research on fertility goddesses – or uh- specifically the fertility deity Chīmalmā. We need to know how to reverse this without going on a full-fledged totem-hunt. ” </p><p>“Of course I’ll look into it, but you boys have really got it this time.” Bobby almost laughed. </p><p>Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “It has to happen to us, huh.” There was a beat between them before Bobby piped up. </p><p>“How is he?” </p><p>Sam looked over to his sleeping brother with a sad smile, “He’s getting by I guess,” He pondered. </p><p>“Getting by with a whine I bet.” Bobby let out a chuckle. Sam cracked a smile. “I’ll research up about this fertility deity and call you with anything I find. But, maybe stay at the place you’re at. Until the world is ready to see a pregnant man, you two should stay on lockdown at least until I find something concrete.” </p><p>“Sure thing. Thanks Bobby.” </p><p>--</p><p>Later that day, Sam had decided to go on a supply run to stock up for their ‘lockdown’. Ever since they had separated, neither of them had ever really stayed in one place, – let alone, with an ever-growing, pregnant Dean. So, he thought it would be good to at least get something to hold them over until Bobby found a way to reverse – Sam looked to his still-snoring brother -  whatever was going on. </p><p>He grabbed the keys, his jacket and wallet and started out the door when Dean stirred. Sam muttered some profanity under his breath. </p><p>“Where’s the fire?” Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes. He took a moment to adjust to the light and then looked to Sam with a fixed expression. </p><p>“I’m headed for a supply run. Do you need anything?” Sam held up the keys and gestured out the door. Dean sighed and then tried to sit up, he stopped midway looked to his midsection, and then supported himself up with his elbows. </p><p>“Supplies?” He paused, “Just give me a minute to get dressed and then we can-“</p><p>“We? Dean, you’re not exactly ‘fit’ to come with me on this one.” Sam interrupted and sent a pointed gaze to Dean’s stomach. Dean’s cheeks grew hot and he covered his stomach with his arms. His mouth opened and closed a few times before Sam cut in, “Bobby said to stay put. It -uh- probably isn’t best for you to go out at the moment.”  </p><p>Dean boiled into a mild anger, “’probably isn’t best’ my ass Sammy.” Dean gravelled as he lifted himself off the bed with a grunt, “I’m fine. I don’t want to be cooped up in here while you drive my Baby.” </p><p>“But Dean you’re –“</p><p>“Fine. Come on, let’s go I’m driving.” </p><p>“Dean-“ But, Sam’s protests were useless as his brother sped in front of him out the door. </p><p>--</p><p>Much to Dean’s dismay, Sam drove Baby. He had insisted, as although Dean would never admit it, he was apparently sore and very uncomfortable. He was right, Dean looked uncomfortable - he shifted positions every two minutes and grumbled as they drove. </p><p>Not 5 minutes into the drive, Dean had to take deep breath and beats of sweat started to form on his brow. He looked very uncomfortable, “Sam, we gotta pull over.” He breathed as he winced over the small swell of his stomach. </p><p>“Wha- why? Are you okay?” Sam warned quietly and cautioned a glance towards his brother. </p><p>“No I’m not okay!” Dean let out abruptly, which caused Sam to startle at his sudden outburst. Dean huffed dramatically, “Of course I’m not! What kind of question is that? We’re in the middle of the god damn apocalypse and I’m Rosemary fit with – you know!” Dean yelled, his anger boiling and then subsiding again into discomfort. He then lowered his voice, “Everything… hurts, I’m cramping up in here, it’s hot and I’m ‘bout to spring a leak. I can’t even go on a supply run without feeling like crap.” He whined. </p><p>Sam tried hard to hold back a smile. He covered his mouth and kept his eyes on the road, “uh- “ It took Sam a moment to form words after Dean’s outburst, “We’ll be there in 5 minutes, if you can hold it.” Was all he could offer, as his brother was battling with his emotions. </p><p>He took a few shallow breaths and rubbed his face before speaking, “Yeah, sure -uh- sorry about that.” </p><p>--<br/>
Sam and Dean then got to the gas station - it would be a little more discrete than a grocery store</p><p>“If this whole, curse, thing is real, then you gotta watch what you eat Dean.” Sam warned as they paced down the aisle. He reached for anything healthy he could find, while Dean grabbed, well, everything. </p><p>“What?” He looked up from the chip aisle - his hands full of junk food - with a desperate look on his face. Sam offered a shrug in response. </p><p>“Just saying, that your body is probably not working like it normally does-“</p><p>“Can it Web M.D.” Dean snapped, “My body is fine. It’s hungry for some pie.” He added as he caught eye of a boxed cherry pie. He grabbed the box liberally and was about to smell its sweet aroma, when a sickening smell hit his nose instead causing him to swallow thickly. He put down the pie with a sigh. </p><p>Sam quirked an eyebrow, “Dean?”</p><p>“This stupid curse won’t let me have pie Sam. Pie! This God damn fertility goddess!” Dean whined, loud enough for the cashier to throw him a confused look. He just flashed him a sarcastic smile. </p><p>--</p><p>“So, you can’t even stand the smell of pie, but you can eat an entire grapefruit?” Sam sounded concerned more than confused. He could barely focus on the road with Dean loudly slurping up a grapefruit next to him. </p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you Sammy, this curse has got to be reversed man.” He said in-between mouthfuls of citrus. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Sam scoffed and turned back to the road, “Either way, we are heading back to the motel and staying there until Bobby gives me a word on what we can do to reverse this.” </p><p>Dean nodded and absentmindedly dropped his hand to the small swell of his stomach. He let out a long sigh, “Yeah, when we get to the motel, we can have a drink. After a day like today I need one.” </p><p>“Actually you don’t.” Sam deadpanned, “If you can’t have pie, you can’t have alcohol either Dean. It might be bad for the-“</p><p>“You’re kidding me.” Dean exclaimed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I can’t have pie or alcohol? Sammy, I don’t think I’m going to survive this!” He almost yelled in desperation. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that not too much happened in this chapter, the next one will have more. I'm just trying to keep up motivation with this story, so apologises for the strange upload schedule in the meantime.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uhhh this chapter is a little more angsty, so i changed the tags. This story has kinda changed direction from when I first wrote it and honestly I like how it is progressing. But yeah, this is a little more *intense* I guess than the first two. But basically Dean learns of the true reality of his situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 3 days. </p><p>3 days since Sam had called Bobby about their “situation” as Dean had started to call it. </p><p>Sam walked through the door of the motel and was met with his sour-faced brother. He was slumped over the computer, massaging his lower back with a grunt and his nostrils were filled with bloodied tissues. Sam held back his smile, “Find anything while I was gone?” </p><p>“What do you think? I found a whole lotta jack and a pile of squat. And Bobby being radio silent isn't much help.” Dean grumbled and then suddenly winced and closed his eyes. His hand went down to his stomach. Sam creased his brows as he placed the motel key down on the bench. </p><p>“Hey, you alright?” Sam cautioned over to Dean and held his hand out like he was going to defuse a bomb. With his mood swings, it might as well be a bomb. Dean just sighed heavily and then relaxed. </p><p>“Peachy.” He flashed a fake smile, “How was the bar?” </p><p>“It was fine.” Sam shrugged him off as he sat down. He cautioned a look to his brother, who still squirmed uncomfortably, “Do I even ask about what’s going on there?” he threw a messy gesture to Dean’s clogged up nose. </p><p>Dean let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, “Apparently when you’re – uh -,” Dean still couldn’t form the word on his tongue, “you get random nose bleeds.” He almost chuckled at himself, “Like I needed to add that to the list of crazy.”</p><p>There was a beat between them. Dean then went back to typing on his laptop. </p><p>“Right,” Sam started awkwardly, he tried to form words and gather his thoughts, but they were scattered. It had been a week since the curse, and it was still weird. Of course it was, Dean was pregnant. A pang of guilt rose in his chest, “You know Dean I’m really sorry about all this–“ </p><p>“Hey man, it’s fine.” Dean offered noncommittally; he didn’t even look up from his laptop. For a couple of moments, the two of them sat in silence as Dean continued to tap slowly at the laptop. Sam had grown tired and was wistfully looking off into space. Then, Dean’s face changed; his eyebrows knitted in thought. He stopped for a moment, “I think I might have an idea of who we could call for help.” </p><p>“Wha- who?” Sam snapped back to attention; he hadn’t realised he had lulled out of their conversation. </p><p>“I think I should call Cas from his God-mission and get his help.” Dean started, as he closed his laptop, “At this rate it’s our best bet.” </p><p>“Cas?” Sam raised a brow, “Really?” </p><p>“I don’t know man; I’m just trying to grab at anything right now.” Dean whined, his voice strangely tight “This experience hasn't exactly been as fan-freaking-tastic as I’ve let on and I’d like to end it before whatever the hell is scheduled to happen at end of next week.” </p><p>“But Cas is-“</p><p>“Do you have any better ideas?” He threw his hands helplessly by his sides, which then landed on the small of his back, “If you do, throw them in the suggestion box. I gotta tap a kidney. Again.” He muttered that last word sourly and heaved himself with a groan and walked to the bathroom. </p><p>Sam noticed that his walk was weighted. It wasn’t a waddle – not yet at least – but he seemed to shift himself differently. He wore his sweatpants and a lose shirt – which had been met with major drama from Dean, “If you tell anyone that I popped a button on these jeans, I will beat your ass” - but even that couldn’t conceal the small bump that protruded just above his pelvis. He was growing quickly and with no signs of his growth stopping, Sam feared for the next 7 days ahead of them.  </p><p>--</p><p>“Hey Cas, I’m hoping that you have your ears on.” Dean started his prayer, as he sat up on a pile of pillows for his aching back, “I -uh- need your help with something. Something kind of important-“</p><p>Before he could even finish his sentence, there was a soft ‘whoosh’. Cas then appeared, next to Dean. </p><p>“Hello Dean.” Cas said, with an air of caution to his voice. Dean flashed Cas a smile, which then faltered as he grimaced and rubbed a hand to the side of his stomach. Cas’ expression hardened and he sat at the edge of the bed, “You’re hurt.” He gravelled and looked to Dean’s swollen abdomen through knitted brows. </p><p>“Actually, he’s pregnant.” Sam interrupted with a smile as he leant against the bathroom doorway. Dean threw him a death glare which only earned a teasing smirk in return. Cas tilted his head and stood up from the bed. </p><p>There was a beat of silence as Cas looked to Dean, calculating. </p><p>“In my understanding of human anatomy, men are unable to get pregnant.” Cas had said stalely in the air. </p><p>Dean groaned as he stood up and arched his back, “Yeah, and it should stay that way,” He grumbled, “but, we ran into a fertility goddess a week ago and then -uh- this happened.” He gestured helplessly to his stomach. </p><p>Cas nodded his head slowly and then made his way over to the very uncomfortable Winchester. Dean instinctively put a hand on his stomach as the angel leant down to touch his midsection, “Hey no!” he cautioned, panicking. He looked to Sam who only offered a shrug. </p><p>“Don’t worry Dean,” Cas assured calmly his eyes glued to Dean's protruding stomach, “I want to see what is going on. This won’t hurt, but it will be uncomfortable. I suggest you sit down.” He commanded robotically, his eyes never peeling away from the bump. </p><p>Dean did as he was told and slowly lowered himself back onto the bed. Cas then knelt over his bump and placed his hand there. A bright light emitted from his hand and Dean squirmed under his touch. Cas closed his eyes and focused. All the while the two brothers threw each other confused looks. </p><p>After many muttered contempts from Dean, Cas finally pulled his hand away and looked to both Sam and Dean with a deeply knitted brow, “This is a very intricate fertility magic,” Cas started and Dean’s heart sunk to the depths of his chest, “It is difficult to describe, but this goddess has created a foetus and is protecting it with a very strong spell.” The room fell silent, as Cas continued, “I could extract the foetus,” he then cautioned a glance to Dean – who sat very still and expressionless- “But, I fear that the extraction may harm you.”</p><p>Dean wet his lips and cleared his throat several times before he spoke, “Well,” his voice was shaky and he coughed again before continuing, “you can just -uh- heal me. Right?” His eyes were fixated on a spot on the floor. </p><p>“Your body would be beyond my repair.” Cas replied, his voice soft as he looked to Dean sadly. </p><p>Dean’s heart plummeted further down his chest and into his stomach. It hung heavily there, making forming words difficult. His lips parted and then closed again. Eyes still fixated on the floor. He swallowed thickly. </p><p>“What will happen whe- if – they are born?” Sam stuttered weakly, after a few deafening beats of silence. His voice hung in the air for a moment before Cas pulled his gaze away from Dean and looked to Sam sincerely. </p><p>“This kind of fertility magic is, immersive,” he faltered, “the strength of the protection spell will ensure that the child is delivered safely and that the host is kept alive. To achieve this, I believe Dean will be provided with the correct anatomy as needed upon the child's arrival. The spell should carry him postpartum and heal any lasting wounds obtained during child birth. ” He spoke as if Dean wasn’t sitting in front of him, whose expression hadn’t changed. Sam’s eyes widened. </p><p>Sam’s mouth formed words, it opened and closed, and he spluttered several sounds, but nothing was spoken. He stood in silence. They all did. For far too long. </p><p>--</p><p>What felt like an eternity of silence had gone by. They were all planted in place. Occasionally Sam would throw Cas a cautionary glance, to which the angel could only offer a neutral expression. </p><p>Sam spoke first, “So,” he cleared his scratchy throat loudly, awkwardly before talking again, “Dean is going to have to either give birth or die.” Sam didn’t know who he was talking to; Dean, Cas or himself. </p><p>Cas spoke second, “I suggest that Dean should give birth to the child,” He paused and looked down to Dean again, who hadn’t moved. Frozen in shock with his mouth agape, “Then, I will give the child away as soon as they are born.” </p><p>“What?” Sam interjected quickly, surprising even himself with his reaction. Cas raised a brow. </p><p>“I assumed that you wouldn’t want to burden yourselves with an infant,” Cas’ expression hardened, like he was analysing Sam’s sudden outburst, “It is dangerous to raise a child in an environment like th-“</p><p>“Yeah, we should give ‘em away.” Dean interrupted, deadpan. His voice gruff and his gaze still fixed on the floor. </p><p>“So you-“ Sam became tangled in thought for a moment as he looked to his brother, who was still motionless. He then stopped. No words could form in his mouth. </p><p>Dean then shifted uncomfortably, keenly aware of the boring gaze of both his brother and the angel, “The hunting life isn’t a place for a kid. We should know Sammy.” Dean’s words were quiet as he spoke, a frown forming on his pursed lips. The room fell silent again. Dean took that as a queue and he stood up with a grunt. He planted a hand firmly on his back and stretched, “I’m going for a drive to clear my head.” He breathed as he ducked quickly out of the room, leaving both Cas and Sam to stand awkwardly together in the wake of his words. </p><p>--</p><p>Dean was gone for 4 hours. </p><p>When he came back, Cas was gone and Sam was sat upright on his bed with his head in his hands. Dean closed the door carefully - which was a task given one hand was holding a burger and the other was holding his drink. Sam inhaled deeply and looked up with, his lips pursed.</p><p>"Where's Cas?" Dean yawned as he set down his food and sat down heavily at the table. </p><p>Sam shrugged, "He left pretty soon after you did. Which thanks for that." he almost spat. Dean rolled his eyes and started to unwrap his burger. Sam stood up slowly, stretched and then sat down opposite him. </p><p>"A burger? Now? It's so late." Sam wrinkled his nose up, which only made Dean's blood boil. </p><p>"I'm hungry alright?" He snapped and then continued looked to his meal with delight - a cheese burger with extra onions and pickles. Sam threw up his hands in a joking defence and scoffed. </p><p>There was a beat before Sam spoke again, his voice taking to a cautionary tone, "So, are we going to talk about it?"</p><p>"No." Dean dismissed in between a mouthful of food. </p><p>"Okay then," Sam sighed and then rubbed his eyes, "well i'm headed to sleep and you should too. It's late and -uh- its good for-" He stopped his words as his grumpy, pregnant brother threw him a dissatisfied look, which was enough to make him back down. </p><p>"G'night Sammy." Dean mumbled through another bite of his burger. </p><p>"Night." He breathed heavily and then walked to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean waded out of the bathroom, his hair still damp and water clung to his chest and the curvature of his stomach. He was shirt-less, wearing only his sweatpants. With a hand behind his back, his stomach looked more pronounced. Dean looked to be almost in his third trimester. The rapid bloat of midsection had stretched his skin taut and painted faint red streaks up the base of his stomach. His sweatpants seemed to be a little too snug on Dean’s newly growing frame. Sam couldn’t hold back his smile. He then quickly he looked down to the pile of papers in front of him, avoiding Dean’s gaze like the plague. </p><p>“Zip it.” Dean warned through gritted teeth. </p><p>“I didn’t –“ Sam started to splutter his protest. </p><p>“you were thinkin’ about it.” Dean snapped and sat heavily down at the table, “Until this is over, this is a judgment-free zone.” He gestured in a circle to the room. Sam just sighed with a smile and continued sifting through the papers in front of him. Dean inhaled sharply before speaking again, “Have you called Bobby yet? About what Cas said yesterday? And anything from Cas?” </p><p>Sam’s lips pursued into a straight line, “Nope. Bobby isn’t answering his phone. I think he’s on a hunt.” He paused, looking to Dean who nodded sadly, “Besides, it’s not like he can get us out of this one. You heard Cas; this is how it’s gotta be.” </p><p>Dean wet his lips and kept nodding, he sighed heavily, “Yeah I -uh- know that.” He coughed, “What are we plannin’ on doing today anyway? I’m starting to get cabin fever looking at these same four walls all day, every day.” The subject was as quickly diverted as it was introduced. Dean shrugged it to the back of his mind. </p><p>Sam quirked an eyebrow and scoffed, “We? You’re not being serious right?” He searched Dean’s face for an answer, but all he got was an expectant smile. He faltered for a moment before speaking again, “You do realise that you’re -uh- pretty noticeably pregnant. Right?”</p><p>Dean looked down to his bare abdomen and rolled his eyes dramatically, “Damn it.” </p><p>Sam nodded, “So, today’s plans are that I am going to go get a couple of things. Top up our supplies and grab a few things for you-“ Dean started to protest, but Sam cut him off, “No buts! If we are going to do this –“ he gestured weakly to Dean’s stomach, “then we gotta do it differently for the next week.” </p><p> “I’m the one doing this, not you.” Dean huffed grumpily under his breath as he crossed his arms over his bump. Sam took that as an agreement from Dean, and promptly headed to the bathroom for his shower. </p><p>--</p><p>“Is this what my life has come to?” Dean groaned dramatically as he sifted through the grocery bag that Sam brought back to the motel, “Calcium-enriched yogurt, Brussel sprouts and prunes?” </p><p>Sam sighed, gave his brother a stern stare and snatched the items out of his hands, “They all help during pregnancy to keep your body in check and keep you healthy.” He recited absentmindedly as he placed the yogurt in the fridge. </p><p>“Why do I need to stay healthy if the spell is keeping me safe?” Dean asked noncommittedly as he grabbed at the other bag of groceries, he then stopped, “Also, you’re meaning to tell me you’ve been reading up on this whole situation?” </p><p>“Yeah I have Dean, and it’s helpful to-“</p><p>“Know what to expect when I’m expecting?” Dean’s eyebrows were knitted, Sam smirked in response. </p><p>“Sure dude,” He chuckled. Dean’s eye lit up for a moment as he watched his brother crack a smile. His smile then faltered as he looked to Dean with seriousness, “And -uh- we really don’t know what the spell is doing to your body, so we may as well keep you healthy.” </p><p>“With prunes?” Dean went back to whining again - like a small child being forced to eat their vegetables. </p><p>“With prunes.” Sam echoed. <br/>--</p><p>The rest of the day is spent slowly, the two Winchesters not achieving much. Their day then took a turn for the worst as Dean was plagued with a terrible back ache. He grunted lowly as he laid on his back, he hadn’t moved for hours, pain pulsing throughout his body. Dean had managed himself quite well for the past week, despite his gripe with nausea, heart burn and the like, but he had been utterly defeated that day as his back pierced him with pain. He was left defenceless and sore on a dingy motel bed. </p><p>“Get on your side,” Sam instructed, his eyes skimming through the article opened on his laptop, “It’ll help release some of the tension.” </p><p>“I’d kick your ass if I wasn’t in so much pain right now.” Dean hissed through his teeth as he started to shift his weight to rest on his side. It proved a more difficult task than expected, encumbered by his ever-expanding belly. </p><p>“Sure you would,” Sam offered meekly, “I can heat up a hot water bottle for you if you want.”</p><p>“Yes please.” Was the muffled response, his face mashed into his pillow.  </p><p>Sam nodded and got up from the table. He boiled the kettle, got out the hot water bottle and filled it up. Another hiss escaped Dean’s lips as the bed dipped under Sam’s weight, he murmured a quick apology under his breath. Then placed the hot water bottle carefully on Dean’s back. </p><p>“Thanks.” Was the gruff reply. </p><p>“No problem man.” Sam winced in sympathy as Dean let out a soft grunt of pain. He wedged a pillow behind Dean’s back, which earned him another pained groan, “Sorry.” He uttered through a sympathetic grimace. </p><p>“Why this? Why me?” Dean whined, “I’ve been ripped to shreds by hell hounds, died a couple of times and had some serious run ins with monsters. And this-,” He throws a weak gesture, “this is what I can’t handle.” </p><p>“I don’t know Dean, you seem pretty well-adjusted,” Sam cautioned, his tone soft, “are you sure you’re okay? I mean with all of this.” He moved closer to his brother, once again causing the bed to shift with his weight and Dean to wince. </p><p>Dean inhaled sharply, “I’m in a hell of a lot of pain Sammy, does it look like I’m okay?!” </p><p>“Not that,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. Although he couldn’t see Dean’s face, he could sense the eye roll as he continued,   “With what Cas said. You’re okay with giving the kid away after all this?” His tone sounded desperate and he didn’t know why. </p><p>Dean sighed and placed a hand to side of his bump, “I -uh-“ He cleared his throat, “It’s a crazy situation to be in.” He chuckled hoarsely and then his tone hardened and there was a beat for he continued, “But I know I don’t want to be responsible for how some kid’s life turns out. Especially if that life is in the middle of an apocalypse. If I learnt anything from dad, it’s to not drag anyone else into our messy lives.” Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but Dean swallowed them thickly back. He let out a shaky breath. </p><p>“Dean I-“ Sam reached out a hand, but Dean recoiled away from his touch. He hissed at the shifting pressure but bore it anyway. Sam stood slowly off the bed – as to not disturb Dean too much – and sat down heavily at the table. </p><p>He looked to Dean, who still had his hand resting on the side of his bump. He stayed like that for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days passed and Dean only got bigger and grumpier. </p><p>With all the research he was able to do with his free time, Sam had theorised that Dean was officially in his third trimester. But any mention of his research put Sam in danger - the cut on his lip was proof of that. Their days were spent confined to the motel, Dean spending his free time reading, sleeping or watching trashy day time TV. He had steadily grown out of his regular attire, only being able to wear Sam’s sweatpants (he had grown a little too big for his own) and an extra-large t-shirt. At Day 11 of the fertility curse, he was constantly racked with discomfort. Each new day brought a myriad of new symptoms that Sam had to frantically look up - like shooting pains in Dean’s legs, swollen ankles and dizziness (Which to his surprise, were completely normal). </p><p>Sam was out, talking with the motel’s receptionist, while Dean was propped up in bed. His shirt was pulled up above the swell of his midsection, exposing it almost entirely. Usually, he chose to ignore his ‘situation’. Put it out of his mind and deal with the consequences later, just like he always did. But the steady jolts coming from within forced him to focus on his bump. The baby was kicking. He had been aware of it for days. The kicks happened often, they would strike the breath out of his lungs or make him wince, but Dean dismissed them. He couldn’t admit it to himself that what was happening was real. And if he addressed it, it became real. </p><p>Yet, for the first time, he took notice. His eyes couldn’t peel away from his bare abdomen. Slowly, he pressed a shaky hand on the curvature of his stomach, he held it there for several moments before a small tap drummed against his palm. A strange wave of feelings rushed through his body all at once  – his cheeks felt hot, and his heart swelled, tears formed his eyes – he swallowed thickly. His knotted features curled into a smile and let out a breathy chuckle. </p><p>He felt ridiculous, gushing over something that had annoyed him for days. But that time it felt different. He felt different- </p><p>The creak of the door stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks. Shock bolted down his spine and urged him to move. He quickly pulled his shirt down and readjusted himself on the bed. </p><p>Sam appeared in the door and shut it behind him. He stopped at the doorway, his eyes widening as he was met with his brother, who looked like a deer in headlights. </p><p>“How was -uh-“ Dean coughed awkwardly, “What happened with reception?” his voice was tight, making it an octave higher than usual. </p><p>Sam’s brow quirked, he sensed something was off, but he knew better than to pry, “Not great,” He scratched the back of his neck, “They want us out by tonight.” He paused with a sigh, “I just can’t pay them enough and we’ve gotta stay here for at least a few more days.” He winced at that last part, not knowing how Dean would react. </p><p>Dean only pursed his lips as he nodded slowly, “Figures.” He muttered under his breath, “Well, I gotta take a leak and then we can get out of here.” With a groan he heaved himself up from the bed. </p><p>Sam was surprised with the lack of compliant or protest, “And you’re okay with having to move motels?” </p><p>“Stop asking if I’m okay.” Dean gravelled, a lull of fatigue in his voice, “I may be the size of a house Sammy, but I can still handle myself.” He sighed as he waddled toward the bathroom, “And It would be nice to get out of this place before I rip this ugly wallpaper down myself!” Dean called out before he shut the door behind him. </p><p>Sam nodded his head with a smile. </p><p>--</p><p>The receptionist had suggested a nearby motel, that offered a cheap enough price and would house them until everything blew over. The drive took almost an hour. Sam pulled Baby into the parking lot – Dean had gotten far too big to fit comfortably behind the wheel – and looked over to his yawning brother.</p><p>Sam glanced down at Dean’s large bump, and then met with Dean’s eyes, “I’ll go and check in, you stay here.” Dean nodded tiredly in response. </p><p>While Sam was gone, Dean’s eyes settled on his lap. After a moment, he placed both hands on either side of his swollen midsection. He hadn’t felt any movement since he was back at the motel. It didn’t worry him per say, because he knew that the baby was fine, “You’re protected by all that hoodoo fertility crap.” He chuckled, voicing his thoughts aloud. His lingering smile then softened as his heart sunk slightly. He couldn’t help but miss the reminder. The kicks were uncomfortable, yes he could admit that, but they had reassured him. He hadn’t felt one for hours. </p><p>Dean stayed like that for a while. With his eyes glued to his bump, that he cradled in his hands. Occasionally he ran his thumb along the curvature of his stomach. He was so focused he didn’t hear Sam open Baby’s door.  </p><p>“Dean?” The quiet voice pulled him from his thoughts. Dean shifted abruptly, pulling his hands away from his stomach, like he had touched a hot stove. </p><p>“Hey- i- uh” Dean stuttered, his mouth not able to form the words, “We checked in?” He croaked finally. </p><p>“Yeah, but Dean can we talk-“</p><p>“Everything is fine. I’m fine.” Dean interrupted him quickly and waved a dismissive hand. He went for the door but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“We’re not doing this anymore.” Sam sterned, his voice was low and measured. Dean’s eyes flashed with confusion as he looked to Sam. He started to open his mouth, but Sam spoke, “Don’t – just, let me talk for a second. Alright?” All Dean could do was nod, “You can’t just pretend like everything is fine. I know you Dean; everything is not fine.” He heaved a defeated sigh,  “I have tried to make this okay, but you continue to be a bitch about it. I can’t help you if you won’t let me know what’s going on. No more lies, no more pretending, no more hiding from me. This is happening whether you want to believe it or not. I want to help you.” </p><p>To Sam’s surprise, Dean just nodded. “Okay.” </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>“Yes, I said okay.” Dean sighed, he absentmindedly pressed a hand to the side of his bump, “I thought I could deal with this myself, like always. Just pretend that this is all some wacky, coaxed up, fever dream and move on afterward. But look at me Sam! I’m freaking huge! I can't do this on my own!” He exclaimed, his hands gesturing wildly. </p><p>Sam swallowed back his laughter. Dean threw him a knowing look and then continued with a saddened expression as he looked down to his lap, “I just can’t believe that this is real. And what Cas said, it’s rings in my head all day man. That in a few days this is really going to happen. And I just- I don't - I can't” He had run out of words. His throat felt tight. Sam squeezed the hand on Dean’s shoulder in reassurance. </p><p>“I’m sorry Dean.” Was Sam’s simple response. He didn’t know what he was apologising for, but he seemed to make Dean’s face light up a little. Tears still clung to his eyes, but they were ushered away. </p><p> </p><p>“God damn it. No chick flick moments!” Dean exclaimed with a chuckle. Sam couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh at the irony of it all. They both fell into a fit of laughter until Dean inhaled sharply and winced. He clenched his teeth and hissed a breath. Sam’s features turned quickly as he cautioned a glance. </p><p>“Dean?” </p><p>Dean’s smile returned ten times bigger than before. Sam's brows knotted deeply in confusion. Dean placed his hands on his bump, and he smiled even wider. “They kicked me.” He whispered. </p><p>Sam blinked, “What?” </p><p>Dean’s attention was brought back to Sam. His eyes lit, “The baby kicked me. I got worried for a bit there, I hadn’t felt anything for a while.” His gaze had wondered back down to his belly again. </p><p>“You were worried-” Sam had started, but everything he had planned to say slipped from his mouth. His macho other brother, Dean Winchester was hunched over his bump, with a look of wonder in his eyes. He looked serene. He looked incredulously content. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had been that happy. </p><p>Then Dean’s aura of happiness was cut short as he grumbled and placed a hand to his back, “Let’s head in. I gotta take a leak for the millionth time today. And my back is killing me in this car.” He whined. Sam held back his smile, their moment of peace could only be experienced for so long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is another filler-type of chapter, so I am sorry about that. But, I wanted to get some soft Dean in before the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! The last installment of the God Damned Fertility Goddess fic which took me way too long to write. This last chapter is extremely angsty and I am sorry in advance. However, I think we all knew that this was bound to happen with the lucky streak of the Winchesters. Again, I'm very sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam scrubbed his face in frustration, while Dean paced the small hotel room. It was less of a pace and more of a slow waddle, he idly massaged his back as he walked. He was overdue by a day and was grouchy as all hell.</p><p>“You said it was 2 weeks right?” Dean panted desperately. He was out of breath from walking the length of the room.</p><p>“Yep, that’s what the lore said.” Sam repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour, “Overdue pregnancies are very common actually-”</p><p>“If you hadn’t noticed Sam, nothing about this norm- Ah“ Dean caught himself with one hand on the edge of Sam’s bed, the other arm wrapped around his stomach.</p><p>“Dean? Hey, woah-” Sam reached out to steady him as Dean breathed through his teeth.</p><p>“ ‘m fine.” Was all he could muster as he hissed. Sam crossed his arms and settled on a sour expression as he watched Dean become increasingly more uncomfortable.</p><p>“No more lies, remember?” His tone was a little too desperate, it caught Dean off guard as Sam reached for his elbow to help stabilise him. That hand was quickly shrugged off.</p><p>“Hurts.” Was the grunted response as Dean closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Hurts?” Sam echoed; his brows furrowed. Dean nodded, he was quiet for a moment, only letting out a soft grunt and then he breathed out slowly. He straightened up.</p><p>“It was just a little pain Sammy, I’m alright. It was probably another stomach cramp or something. I get ‘em all the time now.” Dean waved him off. He seemed breathless and groaned loudly as he sat down on Sam’s bed. His statement didn’t give Sam any confidence.</p><p>“Wait,” Sam considered for a moment and looked to his brother with a quirked brow, “how long have these “stomach cramps” been going on?”</p><p>“A couple of hours.” Dean sighed and rubbed a hand to the side of his stomach.</p><p>Sam scoffed, “And you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“I didn’t think it was a big deal until now.” Dean’s voice was several octaves higher than normal.</p><p>“A big deal- Dean seriously?” Sam wasn’t impressed, Dean shied away from his gaze. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long deep breath, his gaze narrowed on his brother, “How long since your last contraction?”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened and he straightened at the word, “Contraction? Sam I am not-“</p><p>Another sigh from Sam, “I think you’re in labour.”</p><p>“I am <strong>not</strong> in labour.” Dean spat defensively, putting an arm over his large expanse of stomach. Sam just waved off his brother and reached for his phone to check the time – he took note of it before meeting with his brother’s eyeline again. Dean’s eyes were wild as he stared.</p><p>“I’m gonna call Cas.” Sam deadpanned, not breaking eye contact with Dean.</p><p>--</p><p>“It seems you are in labour Dean.” Cas stated factually as he pulled his hand away from the curve of Dean’s stomach. He stood up straight and offered a lopsided look to the Winchester brothers. Dean wanted to punch the smug smile that had curled on Sam’s lips.</p><p>“Wha- n- this can’t be happening.” Dean stumbled weakly through his words and lulled his head in his hands. “Son of a bitch.” He added under his breath.</p><p>“It seems you’re still in early-staged labour.” Cas started, as he considered Dean for a moment, “Your contractions should become more frequent as time passes. For now, my help isn’t needed.”</p><p>After a beat, Sam blinked and looked to Cas, “What? No Cas we need you.” Cas opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.</p><p>“What’s with the “we” crap? Last time I checked, you’re not the one who has to try and deliver- wait” Dean cut off his frustrated rambling as he looked up to Cas with a fear in his eyes, “How is this all going to work?!”</p><p>“Your body has adapted to accommodate the birth, so you should experience labour much like any other pregnancy. This fertility magic is extremely fascinating.” Cas robotically recited, a look of wonder present on his features.</p><p>“Great -Ah!” Dean’s grumbling was cut short as he grimaced, a hand shooting to his back. His eyes screwed shut.</p><p>“This is a contraction.” Cas monotoned.</p><p>“Yeah I got that much Cas!”  Dean spat sourly, “Ah God. This isn’t happening!”  He exclaimed and grabbed the bed post.</p><p>Dean’s contraction subsided and he relaxed again, digging a knuckle in the small of his back to release some of the excess pressure. Cas nodded to Sam, “He still has a while. Call me if anything changes, but I’m not needed yet.” He spoke surprisingly gently.</p><p>“Okay, thanks Cas.”</p><p>--</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Dean moaned into his pillow, “This isn’t happening!” He crushed Sam’s fingers and rolled on his side of the bed with a whimper. Sam winced at the new pressure and helplessly rubbed circles on Dean’s back. “How much longer?” He panted as the contraction eased.</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s not like this came with an instruction manual.” Sam offered meekly. He looked to the clock on the bedside table, “But that was 7 minutes apart. You’re getting there.”</p><p>“I better be! I been at this for 5 friggin’ hours. God this is terrible!” Dean moaned and shifted onto his back. Tears bubbled to the surface as Dean didn’t have the energy to hold them back, some fell down his cheeks. “I can’t do this.” He let out weakly.</p><p>Sam bit back many comments, “You can do this man.” Sam paused for a moment and considered Dean, who looked racked with pain as he lay down, “Maybe you could walk around a bit? It can help speed up labour.” Dean threw him a glare but nodded silently. Sam offered himself for Dean to lean on and helped him up off the bed.</p><p>Instantly, Dean found that standing was a mistake. His whole body wanted to betray him. But he bore through the pain and held both of his hands to support his back. Sam and Dean waddled back and forth in the small motel room, stopping ever few minutes for Dean to pant through a contraction, regain his footing and then continue on.</p><p>After two hours, Dean had grown tired of walking. As he was about to voice this to Sam – who was clearing his bed of the sheets - , when he was stopped dead in his tracks and his face scrunched in confusion. A faint ‘pop’ sound was heard, and Dean’s looked down at the sweatpants that he was wearing, which were soaked through. His eye’s widened to the point of almost popping out of his head, “Son of a bitch!” He exclaimed, which prompted Sam to turn around.</p><p>Sam blinked quickly, swallowed and then tried to collect his thoughts, “i-uh- okay,” He started, his mind reeled, “First we gotta get your pants off-“</p><p>“Hell no!” Dean interrupted quickly, “You are not seeing my junk- Damn it!” He was cut off by a particularly strong contraction. His breath was taken from his lungs and he let out a low groan. Sam reached out and caught him by his elbow, before his legs buckled out from underneath him.</p><p>After the contraction passed, Sam continued, “I’m not going to see your junk Dean! At least not yet, we just have to get you into some clean clothes. Then I’m calling Cas.” His words may as well have gone straight over Dean’s head, he just nodded noncommittally as he tried to stabilise himself again.</p><p>After Dean was in a clean pair of sweatpants, Sam took a breath and made himself focus. He sat Dean down on the bed – which he had cleared of bed sheet and replaced with a thick blanket. Towels were placed beside the bed, as well as dental floss and scissors. Sam cringed at the thought of the use for those two items. He had taken some time to research labour, yet he still felt unprepared. But he knew enough to get by.</p><p>He wet a washcloth and brought it to Dean, who was doubled over in pain again, sweat beaded on his forehead. He sat down next to Dean and wiped his face with it. He noted in his head that the contractions were 5 minutes apart.</p><p>“Cas, we need y-“</p><p>“Yes? How is Dean?” Was the immediate answer to the question, which made Sam jolt. Cas’ question was quickly answered as Dean swore loudly through his contraction. Sam only gave a lopsided smile down to Dean, which was then replaced with a painful expression as his knuckles were grinded in Dean’s grip.</p><p>--</p><p>Castiel, an angel of the Lord, who led armies of angels, was coaching Dean Winchester through a particularly difficult contraction with the limited knowledge of childbirth he had leant online.</p><p>“Breathe with the contraction Dean.” He commanded, as his knuckles were being crushed. Which, to any human would have them writhing in pain, but the angel’s expression never changed with the ever-increasing grip.</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?” Dean gritted his teeth, his whole face screwed up with pain. He didn’t let up his grip on Cas’ hand and stayed curled up on his side. Cas had tried to make him sit up, but to no avail. He was stubborn, even in the throes of childbirth.</p><p>Sam paced the motel room. He felt useless as he endured Dean’s cries of pain. He offered ice for Dean to chew on, which he was threatened to wear himself, or rewet the washcloth and place it on his head. But, other than that he couldn’t take the pain away for Dean. Nothing really could, without access to any pain killers Dean was doing it fully sober.</p><p>“His contractions are close.” Cas cautioned to Sam, as the latest contraction had eased, and Dean relaxed into his pillow. Exhausted, his body protested every movement. Cas then lowered himself to Dean’s eyeline and took to a small tone, “I need to see what is going on Dean.”</p><p>At that Dean shot up, he directed a furious glare at the angel, “No Cas! You will not- you can’t – I can’t-“</p><p>“I have to, your contractions are too close together.” Cas sterned, his tone was twinged with irritation as he looked to Dean.</p><p>The older Winchester cowered at the blaring gaze of the angel, he nodded slowly and then looked down, “But Sam needs to get out.” Was the conclusion Dean had made.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Sam nodded and looked to Cas for his approval. He faltered for a moment and sent a weary glance down to Dean.</p><p>“I’ll need Sam later on, but yes he can leave if that makes you feel more comfortable.” Cas’ tone was measured as usual.</p><p>And with that, Sam left the motel room and stood outside and tried to take his mind off the insane happenings that were going on in their motel room.</p><p>--</p><p>Finally after what felt like an eternity of hearing Dean scream, groan and swear, Sam was hailed into the motel.</p><p>“Sam!” Cas called out; his shout then swiftly followed by the distinct wail of a newborn.</p><p>Sam burst into the room. He was met with Cas up to elbows in – Sam didn’t want to give it much thought – in his arms a small, bloodied thing that cried in his hold. Cas threw a gesture for Sam to come to him, with a wild look in his eyes. Sam nodded quickly and headed to Cas, the newborn in his arms attached by the umbilical cord.</p><p>“The floss and scissors Sam.” Cas instructed carefully, his tone was lower as to not stir the semi-conscious Dean that panted frantically, “You need to cut her cord and wrap her in the towels you brought.”</p><p>Sam was silent as moved almost on autopilot as his brain whirred with a thousand thoughts. He cut the cord and wrapped the little girl up in a towel. Cas gave him an approving look, then his smile faded as he looked to Dean, “He needs to deliver the placenta, could you take her outside for a moment?”</p><p>Everything went by in a blur; Dean was cleaned up and laying defeated on the bed before Sam could register what was going on around him. The small baby in his arms whimpered and wailed, yet he stayed silent. As did Dean,  he hadn’t said a word or looked at his child yet, let alone held her. Her.</p><p>“It’s a girl.” Sam whispered - his words thick as he broke the silence that had dampened over the room. Dean only nodded and gripped tightly to his pillow. “She’s beautiful Dean you-“</p><p>“I don’t want to see her.” Dean choked quickly out and turned on his side with a wince. His throat was scratchy and dry and the lump in his throat made it hard to breathe.</p><p>Sam tried to talk but tears gathered in his eyes as he held the swaddled bundle in his arms. Swallowing thickly, he peered down at the bundle in his arms. She squirmed, yowling loudly. Her features were scrunched unhappily as she cried, she was red like a tomato. He let out a breathy chuckle, followed by a small sniffle. Sam shifted closer to his brother, but he only shifted further away and buried his face in his pillow, “But Dean-“</p><p>“Sam. Just give her to Cas.” Dean sterned shakily, his façade fading, “Please.” Tears freely fell down his cheeks and soaked his pillow. His body shook as he sobbed. As best he could, Dean curled himself over his stomach, trying to make himself smaller.</p><p>Sam rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to settle her. It was unsuccessful, the small infant only continuing to wail. He felt useless, helpless and started to understand why. Why Dean was cowering away from her.</p><p>Cas stood eerily still as he watched them. He looked expectantly to Sam with his head tilted. The younger Winchester held the newborn in front of himself awkwardly, taking one last look at her before his eyes met with Cas’. They were wide, shot with exhaustion and adrenaline. While Cas’ were neutral, his brows furrowed slightly.</p><p>“I- uh- here.” Sam stuttered quickly, handing the infant to Cas. He took her gently in his arms, as soon as she settled in the crook of his elbow, there was silence. The angel nodded in contentment; he then threw a weary look to Dean, who lay still on the motel bed. Dean’s breath hitched, ever so slightly in the silence.</p><p>Cas turned to Sam, “Thank you. There is a family waiting for her, they will be very appreciative of this.” Cas paused for a moment, he glanced over to Dean for a moment and then added softly, “She is going to a good home.”</p><p>And with that, there was a soft ‘Whoosh’ and Cas was gone.</p><p>Dean let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and relaxed slightly into the bed. His body ached, and exhaustion crept up on him quickly. A cautioned glance was thrown down to his stomach, still bloated but not nearly as much as he was. That only weakened him more, he placed a hand on his deflated stomach with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.</p><p>Sam sat up straight on his bed, his brain buzzed with a thousand thoughts but not one would materialise in his mouth. He felt numb. Her wailing scream rung in his head. Feeling the weight of her tiny body in his arms. The way she squirmed in his hold. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing would form on his tongue.</p><p>He turned around and looked to Dean, who snored softly with uneven breaths. With a nod, Sam left Dean to sleep and went outside for some fresh air.</p><p>--</p><p>It took a few days for Dean to heal, but as soon as he was on his feet he got a case. This had Sam worried at first, but Dean hadn’t worked a case in 3 weeks and was practically tearing down the walls. Not to mention he needed to take his mind off- well everything that they had endured the past weeks.  </p><p>For the first time in a long time, things felt like they were getting back to normal. Dean was drinking again, much to his excitement – “Sammy I am never going that long without beer again! Oh, how I missed you my sweet hunter’s helper.” – which meant that he was drinking a lot. Dean dismissed that he was “making up for lost time”, when really Sam knew that it was to try and forget.</p><p>After a day of doing what they do best, the two brothers sat in a new motel room, sifting through the lore on their latest hunt. Well, it was really Sam who was doing the researching while Dean had his feet up and was on his fourth drink.</p><p>“Mary.” Dean voiced suddenly in the air, taking a long pull from his beer.</p><p>“What?” Sam stopped typing and perked up from behind his laptop.</p><p>Dean lulled his head back and looked to the ceiling – anything to avoid Sam’s gaze – “I would’a called her Mary. You know, like after Mom.” He mused, taking another sip of his beer.</p><p>“Huh.” Sam hummed with a smile, “Mom would’ve loved that. Maybe not how she came to be, but-“</p><p>“Shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes jokingly; a small smile curled at the edge of his lips. Sam chuckled lightly and looked to him with a smile. The air around them was comfortable.</p><p>It only stayed that way for a moment before Dean looked down at his empty beer. Tears started to crowd his vision, but they were quickly swallowed thickly back. He tried to focus on the neck of bottle as it rolled in his fingers. “I just couldn’t do it.” His words were uttered softly.</p><p>Sam’s brows furrowed, surprised by the shift in tone, “Hey It’s-“</p><p>“Fine. Like always, I know.” Dean let out a mirthless laugh, making Sam wince. Dean set the empty beer on the table and scrubbed his face, “Probably those hormones, or whatever chicks complain about, sticking around after-” Dean didn’t finish the sentence, he just stood up and headed for the fridge.</p><p>“If you ever want to talk about it-” Sam called after his brother.</p><p>“I don’t. We don’t need to mention it.” Dean slumped down heavily in the chair, a new beer in hand. “Last thing I need is a reminder.” There was a beat between them. Before Dean coughed and wet his lips, “Anyway you -uh- got anything on this case?”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and looked down to his laptop again, “Not yet.”</p><p>And with that, the two sat in silence as Sam researched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Personally, as much I think Dean would be a great dad, Dean couldn't have his own kid (in season 5 at least - in later seasons probably, so I might do a later-season-themed dad!dean fic, but we will see.) </p><p>If you guys have any thoughts or suggestions I love to hear them :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>